wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blackfire
Bone's OC. She's a pretty sad dragon. When you try your best, but you don't succeed When you get what you want, but not what you need In a nutshell Blackfire once was a majestic young dragon who already had her path written for her- and it spelled success. She could've excelled greatly as a fine sprinter, or a prosperous young actress. But however successful, her path was littered with obstacles- and she tripped on one that shifted her life into a turn for the worse. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse History Blackfire grew up on the island. Although she grew up malnourished and starving, it was obvious that she was a beautiful dragon. Just think of a lotus coated in ash, and that's a bit what Blackfire was like as a dragonet. Much like the others, she was whip-thin, but was still coated in thick muscle. Blackfire loved to work out, and other dragonets would steal glances at this beautiful jock-ette. She was one of the fastest sprinters on the island, with legs moving like lightning. Dragons would murmur on how bright her future looked, or how they so longed to be betrothed to her. Things were just working out the way that Blackfire had wanted to, for she only really cared about her beauty and athletic prowess. Otherwise, she had not a care in the world- Blackfire just floated through life in a confidently optimistic kind of way. That is, until the eruption. Every dragon who has a brain knows the horrors of the NightWing eruption and what came out of it-the horror and fear, death everywhere, and Pyrrhia's seemingly most powerful tribe falling to mere nothing. Anyone with a soul most likely has their condolences to the wounded. Well, life stopped handing Blackfire things. She had life in the fortress, and had been one of the heaviest-sleeping dragonets there. Even if the largest, smelliest dragonet in the entire kingdom landed on her, Blackfire would be able to sleep through it. So, that day of the eruption, Blackfire awoke to dragonets fleeing, screaming, and puddles of lava coating the floor. Delirious from waking up so recently, she staggered out of her bed, and hovered over the lava. But then, Blackfire felt an accidental shove from someone's wing, and she fell to the ground. Suddenly, the legs that were able to beat a full-grown dragon in a sprint were covered in burns and were no longer operable. At the sight of this horror, Blackfire screamed, and fainted in shock. When Blackfire woke up, she was surrounded not by RainWings, but by NightWings. They kept peering down at her back legs curiously, prodding at what wasn't there. They had been burned off during the eruption, and despite their efforts, it couldn't be saved. Blackfire was too numb to even cry. It turned out not only were her back legs gone, but she felt herself...changing, somehow. In the numbness, she felt her scales shift color to white. Am I turning into an IceWing? Was I blasted by frostbreath and now I'm dying? Pulse accelerating, Blackfire shot up from the crowd of NightWings. But, with one swift motion, the largest one knocked her down, and she hit the operating table with a thud. Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard the last few words from the crowd. "Well, mark this as a failure. RainWing DNA is useless." "What about her legs?" "We'll reattach them when she passes out." "Aw, this sucks, I thought she'd shoot venom. Also, what was wrong with her eyes?" "I don't know what happened, but this didn't work. Not like it matters, her life is already ruined...." Blackness. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters